Coming-out ou surveillance publique
by luusam
Summary: Mais où sont passé les deux princes de poudlard ? Heureusement que le professeur Snape est là pour y remédier. Halala, merci à cet écran géant dans la grande salle pour les surveiller.


**Titre : Coming-out ou surveillance publique**

 **Genre : Slash**

 **Pairing : HP/DM**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaming : Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.. Ils appartiennent tous à la fabuleuse J.**

 **Avertissement : Ce-ci est une slash donc les homophobes, ben le bouton rouge existe.**

 **Résumé : Mais où sont passé les deux princes de Poudlard ? Heureusement que le professeur Snape est là pour y remédier. Halala, merci à cet écran géant dans la grande salle pour les surveiller.**

* * *

 **Coming-out ou surveillance** **publique**

Tout le monde était présent dans la grande salle. Le dîner venait d'être servit et les élèves s'apprêtaient à croquer dans leurs nourriture quand le directeur les fit taire et commença un bien étrange discourt.

 ** _-_** _"Cher élèves, j'entends votre estomac grogner alors je me tiendrais au principal. Le professeur Snape à installer pour vous, un grand écran pour regarder des films pendant le week-end. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, je demande aux connaisseurs du monde moldu de leurs expliquer. Mais sachez aussi qu'il ne sert pas juste à regarder un film mais on peut aussi voir ce que font les élèves. C'est une autre sorte de surveillance publique. Bien, je sens que j'ai déjà trop parler, bonne appétit à tous."_

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la grande salle. Une bonne partit des élèves n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était un "film". Après l'explication, d'autres murmures se firent entendre mais cette fois sur la partit surveillance publique. Comment ça marchait, qui ça pouvait filmer et dans quel but. Toutes les questions étaient de sortit. A la table des gryffondor, c'est une Hermione Granger qui en avait plus qu'assez de répondre aux interrogations de ses camarades qui changea de sujet en lançant une bien étrange phrase.

\- _" Hey Ron, où est Harry ? "_

\- _" Heu, che sais pas "_ répondit Ron en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

\- _" Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald "_ fit remarquer la brune, désespérée.

\- _" Décholé "_

\- _" Je m'inquiète quand même, je te paris qu'il est encore aller chercher les problèmes "_

\- _" Hermione, le seul problème qu'il a en ce moment, c'est Malfoy. "_

- _" Ben justement "_

\- _" Ho arrête, il doit être encore à ce pavaner devant ces serpents. "_

 _\- " Justement Ron, il n'y est pas. Malfoy n'est pas là non plus. "_

Mais ce que nos deux gryffondors n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de se faire entendre par le célèbre maître de potion. En effet, le professeur Snape attendait avec impatience de pouvoir tester le grand écran et en son fort intérieur, il espérait que le premier à être vu serait Potter. Il détestait ce petit et s'il pouvait lui faire du mal, il n'hésiterait pas. Et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne l'a raterai pas. Il se mit donc en devoir de faire remarquer l'absence de ces deux élèves, dont son filleul, au directeur. Dumbledor accepta avec une étincelle dans le regard, de voir où en était les deux princes de poudlard.

Severus, heureux comme jamais alluma l'écran et dit d'une voix claire et haute, de sorte que toute la grande salle puisse l'entendre.

\- _" M. Potter. "_

Aussitôt apparu l'image d'un Harry Potter souriant, à la place de l'écran anciennement noir. Tout le monde pu voir qu'il était assis sur un lit vert, on pouvait en déduire que c'était la chambre d'un serpentard. Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre dans la grande salle, tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'écran et ils se demandèrent tous ce que faisait le héros national sur le lit d'un serpentard.

Peu de temps après, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, presque blanc, fit son apparition. Il portait évidemment l'uniforme de serpentard et tout le monde le reconnut. Drago Malfoy était devant un Harry Potter toujours souriant jusqu'au oreilles. La vidéo se mit à parler.

- _" Potter, qu'es-ce que tu fais sur mon lit "_ commença le blond en posant la question qui trottait dans la tête de chacun en ce moment.

\- _" Eh bien, je viens me faire pardonner de t'avoir ignoré aujourd'hui. "_

\- _" Pff, je n'avais même pas remarqué. "_ fit le blond avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- _" Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux disaient quand tu me cherchais. "_ fit narquoisement le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _" Pff "_ répondit l'autre.

La grande salle ne comprenait rien, les deux plus grands ennemis de poudlard discutaient sans essayer de se tuer. Impossible. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils leurs prenaient. Des cris de stupeur se firent entendre quand le brun s'avance, prit le blond par la taille et le jeta sur le lit. Non seulement Malfoy n'avait pas bronché et semblait même attendre quelque chose de sa Némésis.

\- _" Tu va me faire quoi maintenant ? "_ fit le prince des serpentard avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- _" Eh bien, tu ne va pas me pardonné comme ça, pas vrai ? "_

 ** _-_** _" Bien sur que non. "_

 ** _-_** _" Que dois-je faire alors "_ répliqua Harry en avançant vers le blond.

 ** _-_** _" Fait moi mourir de plaisir... "_

Leurs voix étaient devenues roque et sensuelle. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun doute sur la relation entre les deux garçons. Toutes les filles et même certain garçons étaient déçus ou pleuraient. Aussi, quand Malfoy rapprocha la tête d' Harry grâce à sa cravate et qu'ils échangèrent un lent et langoureux baiser, quelques évanouissement ce firent entendre, dont un certain roux.

\- " _Je pense quand même qu'on devrais descendre manger, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. "  
_

\- " _Mmm tu a sûrement raison, mais comme à chaque fois, je ne t'écoute pas. "  
_

\- " _H...Harry, argh, il faudrait penser à tout dire. "_ Put dire le blond aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait avec la langue de son petit-ami sur sa clavicule.

\- " _Ne t'en fais pas amour. "  
_

\- " _Tu me le promet ? "_ dit Drago en repoussant légèrement le brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- " _Oui chéri, je veux pouvoir être avec toi tout les jours et t'embrasser à chaque moment. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et je le dirais à tout le monde demain matin."_

 _\- " Je t'aime. "  
_

 _\- " Moi aussi. "  
_

Sans plus tarder, Harry retourna à sa préoccupation première : déshabiller son petit-ami. La cravate de celui-ci fut vite expédié à l'autre bout de la chambre, suivit bientôt par la chemise. Le serpentard désormais torse nu se mit en devoir de se venger du brun au dessus de lui en enlevant tout ses vêtements, ne le laissant qu'en boxer. La salle retenait sa respiration, le souffle coupé, ils étaient des spectateurs avides et plus aucun visage ne grimaçaient de dégoût. La scène était tellement chaude qu'ils attendaient la suite avec impatience.

Sur l'écran, un Harry léchait et suçait la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant, tendis que le blond se tortillait sous lui, impatient. Il le lui fit vite comprendre en tirant sur les cheveux ébène qu'il aimait tant. Il essayait de résister pour garder ses dernières barrières mais le plaisir était tellement intense qu'elles éclatèrent. Il voulait bien plus que ces douces caresses et comble de son bonheur, son compagnon le compris très vite.

Il lui présenta trois doigts et le blond se mit en devoir de les lécher de façon indécente. Tellement préoccupé par les doigts de son partenaire qu'il ne vit pas tous leurs habits disparaître d'un coup, ne s'en rendant compte que quand leur deux membres érigés se frottèrent. Il lâcha précipitamment la main d'Harry pour gémir de tout son soul. Harry en profita pour descendre ses doigts lubrifié, caressa ses fesses puis fit tourner son premier doigt autour de l'orifice rose. Drago, n'en pouvant plus attendre, s'empala violemment et commença ses mouvements de hanches.

 _\- "_ _Ho...h...Harry. "_

- _" Oui amour "_

 _\- " Je te..veux..mmm...maintenant "_

 _\- " Tu en es sûr ? "  
_

 _\- "_ _Mmm...ouiii "_

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, d'autant plus qu'il en avait tellement envie. Il enleva son doigt en pénétra doucement et tendrement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Une fois au fond de Drago, il attendit quelques minutes et commença à donner des coups de reins au rythme des gémissements du blond. Blond qui ne fut pas en reste d'ailleurs, il se releva, fit asseoir le brun sur les genoux puis s'assit à son tour sur lui. Ils pouvaient tout les deux mener la danse et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Chacun allèrent à la rencontre de l'autre, faisant crier, gémir l'autre. Ils jouir en même temps, Drago entre leur deux ventres et Harry au plus profond de son amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, tout le monde regardaient les deux amants reprendre leurs souffles, les yeux ronds. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Les visages rouge de gène s'accumulaient, chacun allait de son propre commentaire en pensée, n'osant troubler l'ambiance pesante.

Potter et Malfoy, ensembles, faisant des parties de jambes en l'air. Voila ce qui trottait dans la tête des élèves et professeurs. Tous avaient trouvé cette idée de l'écran noir génial et avait trouvé que c'était aussi un moyen de ce moquer des élèves surveillés. Mais ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu d'être rouge non pas d'un surplus de rire mais d'une grande excitation suite à une scène des plus torride sur les deux gars les plus sexy de poudlard. Leurs repas était fade comparer au spectacle d'avant. La faim n'était plus au rendez-vous, un autre besoin les taraudaient, et elle était bien plus forte que la précédente.

Comme mut par un esprit collectif, les élèves se levèrent doucement et silencieusement. Aucun ne parlait ni ne se regardaient. Ils étaient tous rouge et avaient du mal à marcher. Un phénomène étrange se produisit, dès que les élèves dépassaient la porte, ils se précipitaient soit dans les toilettes les plus proches, soit dans leurs dortoirs. Ils n'oubliaient évidement pas de lancer un sort d'intimité et de silence.

Il ne restait dans la grande salle que les professeurs, qui eux, savaient se contrôler un peu. La gène régnait encore et les images défilaient sans cesse dans leurs esprits. Le seul qui avait un petit sourire était Dumbeldor, quoiqu'un peu rouge tout de même. Et c'est dans cette charmante ambiance et une salle quasi vide que la terreur des cachots, le grand maître des potions, bref Severus Snape s'évanouit quand toutes les informations montèrent au cerveau grâce à une phrase.

 _\- " Ho mon dieu ! Mon filleul avec Harry Potter !"_

FIN

* * *

 **Alors...une petite review ?**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps lire ce OS !**


End file.
